


Best Friends

by AllyThePotato



Series: And Why Is That? [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: He and Blaine are best friends.Nothing came between them. Until—Until something—someone—did.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: And Why Is That? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181036
Comments: 56
Kudos: 37





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backslashdelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/gifts).



> Part three to And Why Is That, see previous works if you haven't read them yet!!! 
> 
> Enjoy

Sebastian hands Blaine his coffee, ignoring the way his belly lurches at the hickey placed on his neck. He doesn't have the right to be upset, or angry, or jealous—or anything like that. Kurt and Blaine are  _ married  _ for God's sake. Of course they are—

Of course they are. 

"Thanks," Blaine says, pulling Sebastian away from his thoughts. Sebastian nods, and soon they were sitting at a little table in the corner of the coffee shop, sipping quietly from their cups. 

They've always been comfortable in silence, Sebastian and Blaine. After years of being close, they don’t need mindless chatter to enjoy one another's company. But this is different—there's something different this time. Tension—Sebastian can feel it. He takes a deep breath, trying to stifle any negative energy that may be coming from him. He doesn't have the right to be upset, or angry, or jealous. No. He will be normal—he and Blaine are best friends. 

He and Blaine are best friends, they have been for years. Since high school—they've been inseparable. Nothing came between them. Until—

Until two years ago, in the middle of an argument, he ended up pushing Kurt against the kitchen counter. Until two years ago, he kissed Kurt in the mouth, angry and heated and frustrated and  _ wanting _ . Until two years ago, Kurt didn't push him away—just pulled him closer, moved against him— _ let _ him. 

He and Blaine are best friends. 

He and Blaine are—

Best friends.

"How's work?" He asks. Change of subject. 

Blaine sits his cup of coffee down. "It's great," he says, his lips turning up in a small smile. "The show is coming together beautifully, I don't know why I was so nervous." Blaine’s directing a production of Spring Awakening—something he'd been antsy about because he's never directed before. 

"I told you it would," Sebastian says. "You're great at what you do, Blaine." 

Blaine's smile grows. "Thanks, Bas," he murmurs, before taking another sip of his coffee. "I don't think I would have taken it on without you and Kurt’s encouragement." 

Guilt twists its way through Sebastian's insides. It almost feels like it's choking him, wrapping around his throat, stealing the air from his lungs. Guilt—

He and Blaine are best friends. 

Nothing came between them. Until—

Until something— _ someone _ —did. 

He and Blaine are best friends. 

"Sebastian?" 

Sebastian inhales, exhales, runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry, lost in thought," he manages. Blaine arches an eyebrow and huffs out a laugh. Sebastian manages a smile, comes up with an explanation. "Unlike you, my work has been  _ insane."  _

Blaine nods in understanding. "They still on your ass?" 

Sebastian wipes over his face with his hand, trying to clear his thoughts. "Yeah—I need to get the paperwork done for a case and I just have  _ not  _ had the fucking energy." He sips his coffee again, though it's gone cold. 

"I would have never guessed that you'd become a  _ lawyer  _ of all things," Blaine muses. Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Don't look at me like that! When we were kids you didn't seem like the kind of guy to grow up and have such a... _ serious  _ job."

"I like to argue," Sebastian counters. Blaine giggles. "What?" Sebastian asks.

"Remember when you and Kurt argued in  _ French  _ for half an hour?" 

Sebastian smiles. Yes—they'd argued for thirty minutes in French when they were all in high school. Sebastian didn't even remember how it had started, but somehow the two of them ended up shooting insults back and forth in a foreign language. That was back when everything was normal—before it went to shit. When everything made sense. Sebastian misses that.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "I remember. Those were the good times." 

Blaine nods. "Yeah—crazy how you and Kurt are still at one another's throats to this day." 

Sebastian's smile falls, just slightly. "Yeah—well, some people just can't get along." 

Blaine shrugs. 

Sebastian's eyes land on that hickey. Guilt and anger and frustration and jealousy and so many  _ feelings— _ that he had  _ no  _ right to feel.

He and Blaine are best friends.

So many feelings—more than any other, though, he felt guilt. 

For kissing Kurt that day, for continuing to kiss Kurt after that day—for having sex with him. For allowing him to keep coming back. For falling in love with him. Guilt.

He and Blaine are best friends.

More like he and Blaine  _ were _ best friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...
> 
> Oh! I made a playlist for this series!! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1rW9msY5Pg27Y4V8krzWQ6?si=gJVBf5n7R_K2CG-DOcNitg&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> Thanks for reading

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758563) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
